A Trip that could change everything
by GSR4ever87
Summary: The gang want to get out of Vegas for the 4th of July and asked Sara if her friend would allow them to stay in her summer-house on lake Tahoe. While there they meet new people. Will this trip change everything? And make a certain two people finally get together? Please Read and Find out. Part 1 of 2 in the Changing Series. Some Characters from NCIS & CSI: Miami appear.
1. Want to leave

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters just borrowing them.

Summary: The gang want to get out of Vegas for the 4th of July and asked Sara if her friend would allow them to stay in her summer-house on lake Tahoe.  
While there they meet new people. Will this trip change everything? And make a certain two people finally get together? Please Read and Find out. Part 1 of 2 in the Changing Series. Some Characters from NCIS & CSI: Miami appear.

AN: If characters are way out of character I apologize I do try, hope you enjoy it.

AN#2: Any OC's you don't know see special note in my profile.

Title: A Trip that could change everything  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: Sometime after Season 3  
Spoilers: Any episode in Season 3  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR, CatNip, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Peter (See Profile), From NCIS: Tony Dinozzo, Tim McGee,  
From CSI Miami: Ryan Wolfe, Calleigh Duquesne (Briefly), Horatio Caine (Mention)

* * *

A Trip that could change everything

Chapter 1: Asking

Sara walks into the Las Vegas crime lab and heads into the locker room to get ready for another shift.  
After she shuts her locker she walks to and in the break room, to the counter to get a cup of coffee then sat down at the table enjoying the quietness since she was the first person there.

After a few minutes Greg, Warrick, Catherine and Nick came into the room talking about something and when they saw Sara, they smiled at her and Nick said. "Hi Sara, how are you?"

Sara looks at them, smiles back and replied. "I'm doing fine, how about you guys?"

They all said they were fine and walked to the coffee pot to get their late night coffee then they all sat down and stared at her.

She looks at them and asked. "What? I have a feeling you want to ask me something, so go ahead?"

They nodded their heads and Nick said. "Well Greg suggest that we should go somewhere for this fourth of July."

"Ok. What do you need me for?"

They all look at Greg using their eyes as if saying 'it was your idea.' He looks at them, sighs then looks back at Sara and said. "Well we're kind of hoping that you would talk to Grissom about giving us the time off and maybe asking your friend if we could use her summer-house that you talk about sometimes."

Sara thinks about that for a minute then answered. "I will ask about the house but Why do I have to ask Grissom?"

Warrick spoke this time. "We think that if you ask he might give us the time off."

They were using their eyes pleading with her, she shook her head and said. "I don't think me asking him is going to help…"

She was cut off when Greg spoke again. "Come on Sara we know that Grissom has a soft spot for you."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I don't think so anymore." She mentally cringed after she said that, still remembering the rejection to her dinner invitation that happened a little over a month ago.  
She looks at them and they were pleading again and it looked like Greg was going to pout so she sighs and said. "Ok I will go see what he says, but I am not making any promises." They smiled and nodded their heads and said thank you.

She gives them a smile back, gets up from the seat and walks to her boss's office. When she got there she took a breath, raised her hand and knocked on the door, a few seconds later and she heard. "Come in."

She takes a breath, opens the door and peeks her head in his office and said. "Hey Griss, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks up from his paperwork after hearing her voice and sees her standing there.

He wishes things could be different with them, ever since he said no to her dinner invitation it has been tense between them but now that he got his hearing corrected maybe he could get his friendship with her corrected or maybe more. He mentally sighed on the last part and thought. 'There is no way she could be interested in me after what happened.' He mentally shook his head, nodded at her and said. "Sure, What can I do for you?"

She walks into the office and shuts the door then walks over to the chair in front of his desk and sits down, looks at him then speaks. "Well it's not only for me. The guys wanted to ask you for time off to go to a summer-house in Tahoe my friend owns. It's for the 4th of July and plus now that I thought about it I figured we are all in need for a vacation."

Grissom nods in agreement, takes his glasses off, sets them on the desk, leans back in his chair and fold his arms in front of him then answered. "How many days are we talking?"

She thinks about that then said. "We could leave Wednesday morning after work and come back sometime after Sunday."

Grissom thinks about that then said. "That is a lot of days but I will talk to Ecklie and see what he says."

Sara gives him a small smile and Grissom had to smile a little back then she said. "Thank you Grissom I will tell the team."

Grissom nods, Sara gets up from the seat and as she was walking to the door Grissom spoke again. "If you guys do go I hope you all have fun."

She gets to the door, turns to him and said. "You can come too."

Grissom was surprised of this offer and asked. "You would want me to?"

She smiles then said. "Well it would make me not feel like a seventh wheel. Warrick will more than likely bring his wife BreAnna, Greg will probably bring his girlfriend Amanda and of course there is Nick and Catherine and besides you could use a vacation too right?"

Warrick met his wife BreAnna two years ago when there was a robbery at her new pastry shop, no one was hurt. They connected right away and started dating, they have been married six months now.

Greg met his girlfriend Amanda two months ago when he found an injured dog and took him to Amanda's Veterinarian place it was love at first sight with them too, they have been dating two months now.

And Catherine and Nick started dating sometime after her divorce from her husband two years ago.

Grissom nods his head on what she said then spoke. "I'll think about it, thank you for the invitation."

She gives him another small smile, a nod then leaves the office. When she shut the door, Grissom runs his hand down his beard and smiles, glad that it seems like they could get their friendship back on track. Then he puts his glasses back on and spends the next few minutes before shift working on paperwork.

Sara walks back to the break room and sits back down, she noticed they were all looking at her. And finally she told them before they started pouting "Grissom said he would have to talk about it with Ecklie first."

They all groaned and Greg said. "Well then we won't be going."

Nick said. "Hey we don't know that he might let us."

Greg looks at him and responded. "Yeah right, maybe when hell freezes over."

They all laughed and nodded in agreement then they all calmed down when Grissom walked in the room. He got their attention and handed out assignments then off the work they went with their minds on the job now, hoping it all works out.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Please review and I'll continue.


	2. It's a go

AN: Thanks for the reviews and new followers/Favorites. Sorry about the delay I was finishing up another story of mine but now my concentration will be on this one. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's a go

Before they knew it, it was the end of shift and they thankfully closed their cases. When they all met back in the break room they agreed to have breakfast at the diner.

Warrick called his wife to come before she had to go to work and Greg called his girlfriend before she went to work. They were both going to be there and Grissom told them that he would meet them after he talked to Ecklie.

45 minutes later while they were waiting for their food and talking, the diner door opened and in came Grissom.  
He walks over to the table, where there was an empty spot between Catherine and Sara, sits down, looks at everybody then takes a drink of his coffee that somebody had already ordered for him. He sets his coffee mug on the table and saw that everybody was still looking at him so he asked innocently. "What?"

They all sighed and Greg asked. "So are we going or not?"

His face was neutral for a minute then he smiled and said. "You guys got your wish. The supervisors from swing and day shift must really like you. They both said they will alternate nights and their team's will cover for you but you better be rested on Sunday to go back to work, ok?"

They were actually a little surprised that they all got to go but that didn't stop the smiles from forming and Greg asked. "Why is he being so nice?"

Grissom orders his food, shrugs his shoulders and replied. "I don't know but I have a feeling you shouldn't get use to it, but there is a catch." They all groaned and Greg mutters 'figures' under his breath and Grissom continues. "We have to switch with days for three days and everybody has to work Christmas eve and New years eve, no exceptions."

Sara had no problem with that but the rest of them groaned and Grissom speaks again. "Do you want me to tell Ecklie that you're not going?" That stopped their groaning and Grissom continued. "That's what I thought. So are you guys willing to do the terms?" They looked at each other and had a silent agreement then nodded. Before Sara knew it they were all looking at her.

She looks back at them and said. "Ok, I'll be right back, I am going to call my friend Calleigh." Sara gets up from her seat while Grissom glances at her as she was walking out of the diner.

His attention was back at the table when Catherine speaks. "So Gil are you going?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know."

They knew that they weren't going to get any more information then that so they started talking amongst themselves while Grissom grabbed the morning paper for the crossword puzzle.

Once Sara was outside she puts the phone up to her ear and waits for her friend to answer.

After a few rings her friend with a southern accent answered the phone. "Duquesne."

Sara smiles and said. "Hey Cal, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey Sara yeah, hold on for a minute ok?" Sara said ok and a few minutes later Calleigh is back on the phone. "It is very nice to hear from you but you must want something don't you?"

Sara shakes her head, Calleigh is a very good CSI in Miami but she wasn't going to be that easy so she said. "What makes you think I want something?"

She hears a chuckle then Calleigh speaks again. "Because I haven't heard from you in two months and usually when you want to talk you call in the middle of the week or on Saturday. In case you forgot what day is, it's Sunday."

Sara cringed at the mention of not calling her in two months, work just has been so busy, she felt bad so she said. "Yeah sorry it's been a…"

She was cut off. "It's ok, you know I was picking on you and I know that if you don't call then you must be busy like me or else I would probably have called sooner and speaking of work how are you and Grissom doing?" Calleigh knew about her feelings for Grissom ever since she had known Sara.

They had met four years ago when Sara went to a forensic conference in Miami and they immediately became friends and when Calleigh came to Vegas to visit Sara for the first time, two years ago, she couldn't help but see the connection between those two right away.

Sara was very thankful that Calleigh wasn't here to see her smiling and blushing. Even though lately there has been a lot of tension between them, just hearing his name makes her smile, she just couldn't help it. No matter what kind of damage their relationship was in.

She shook off her thoughts of him, cleared her throat and took the spotlight off her. "Well if you want to play it that way then what about you and Horatio?" Sara knew about Calleigh's crush on her red head boss, Horatio Caine.

When Sara was there for the conference she had met Calleigh's team and she could also feel the connection between those two and like her situation, he was older and also the boss.

It was a few minutes of silence then Calleigh speaks, changing the subject. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Sara chuckles and said. "I see what you are trying to do but you know I will find out."

It was Calleigh's turn to laugh and said. "And I will too."

"Ok fair enough. Anyways, I was wondering if I can burrow your summer-house out in Lake Tahoe for the 4th of July weekend."

Calleigh had bought it so when she wanted to get out of Miami for a bit she will always have a place to go and plus it gave her an excuse to go see Sara.

"Yeah it's fine, any special reason?" Sara could tell by the tone of her voice that Calleigh was still fishing for information.

She just shakes her head and replied. "No. Nothing like that, the guys want out of Vegas for a bit."

"Ok that's fine, I know how that can be."

"Thank you Calleigh."

"No problem." And right when Sara was going to say bye she hears. 'Are you ready sweetheart?' in the background and she recognized his voice and when she heard Calleigh curse and started talking to him Sara smiled bigger, she knew it.

Calleigh gets back on the phone. "I have to go."

Sara chuckles and replied. "Yeah I heard 'sweetheart.'" She drawled out the last part then continued. "So you and Horatio huh? I am so calling you back next week. You better get ready to tell me every detail."

Calleigh laughed then replied. "Fine, but you better have stuff to tell me too."

Since she didn't want to tell Calleigh that she might not have much to say she just settled with. "We'll see. Talk to you later and have fun."

She drawled out the last part again and Sara could tell Calleigh was smiling again when she said. "Thanks I will, bye Sar."

"Bye Cal." They hang up and she puts her phone back in her pocket and shakes her head, she is very happy for Calleigh, she got her man. She turned to go back in the diner but before she walked in she looked into the window and was watching the gang and her eyes automatically went to Grissom, she sighed and thinks. 'If only I got mine.' She shook her head again and walked in. By the time she walked back to the table and sat down the food was there.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at her. Sara smiled and said. "It's a go." They all smiled and cheered, happy that they get this time away from Vegas. When the cheering was done they all settled down and ate their breakfast with occasional talking about the trip and how much fun they will have.

After another 45 minutes breakfast was winding down and BreAnna and Amanda had already left to start their day at work.

Before everybody gets up from the their seats Sara turns to Grissom and asked. "So will you be joining us?"

He looks around the table and they were all curious of his answer then he looked back at Sara and she had a look that told him she wanted him to come, at least that's what he thinks or maybe a part of him hopes, he mentally shakes his head away from those thoughts, nods his head and replied. "Sure I'll come." She gives him that 'Sara' smile and seeing that smile just brightened up Grissom's day.

She nods and everybody stands up then she heads to the cash register with the guys following her, leaving Catherine and Grissom behind. Catherine looks at Grissom when they were alone and shakes her head with a smile.

He sees that and asked. "What?"

She leans closer to him like she is telling him a secret and replied. "Kind of funny that when She asks you, you say yes."

Before he could respond Nick comes back, looks at Catherine and asked. "Are you ready?"

Catherine looks at her boyfriend and replied. "Yeah, I am beat." She looks back at Grissom and smiles again then turns her attention back to Nick.

He takes her hand, they both said bye to everybody and walked out the door while everybody else followed, leaving Grissom alone. He just shakes his head again, pays his bill and leaves the diner wondering how this trip will be.

* * *

AN: Well they're are off on their trip. How will it go? I guess you'll see. Please Review and thanks again for the support on the first chapter.


	3. Settling in

AN: Never been to Lake Tahoe this is just my imagination but hope you will still stay tuned. Hope this chapter will be ok, I had a tough time with it. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling in

Three days later

They took care of everything that they needed to deal with and they were ready to go. They all got up around 9:00 in the morning after napping a few hours, they packed the remaining of their stuff that they didn't get before shift and since they all agreed that they were only taking two vehicles, Warrick and BreAnna picked up Greg and Amanda. And Nick and Catherine picked up Sara then Grissom. Then they were off to go have a good time outside of Vegas.

After two hours of driving they stopped because they were getting hungry and thought it was a good time to get gas for the vehicles and Nick's boat that they were bringing, which Greg was in charge of getting that done. So While he was doing that, the rest of them went to grab food for the them and him.  
Then they continued on their journey.

After a few stops along the away they finally made it around mid-afternoon and Sara told Nick were to go.

As they got closer to the houses they stopped at the loading/drop off spot for the boats and once it was in the water and tied up to the dock they headed toward Calleigh's summer-house.

As they were driving to the correct house the passengers looked out their windows and saw houses on both sides of the street. Some were big  
one-single story houses while other's were two-story. There was a little space between them so the people could set up outdoor activities and still be in their own yard. Going further down the street towards the end they noticed a thick forest which they all thought Grissom would have fun here, and they would have been right if they were listening to Grissom's thoughts because he promised himself that he would go exploring sometime this weekend.

When they finally got to the end of the street they pulled in the driveway of a big, white, one story house on the right side. It had a front porch with a swing attached. Nick parks the vehicle on the small paved driveway and Warrick parked behind him. Once the vehicles were shut off they all got out, grabbed their things and walked to the right of vehicles to go to the front door.

As they were on the front porch waiting for Sara to open the door, she spoke "Before I open the door we need to talk about the sleeping arrangements. There are four bedrooms so a couple is going to have to sleep on the couch that turns into a bed."

They all looked at each other and everybody knew that Sara and Grissom each got their own room and since Warrick and BreAnna were married they got their own room so that left one room remaining. Catherine and Nick share a look then they looked at Sara and Nick said."We'll take the couch."

"Thanks guys." She was thankful there wasn't a huge problem.

They both nodded and Sara turns to the front door, pulls out her spare key that Calleigh gave her the last time she was up here with her, then puts the key in the lock but before she turned it she thought of something so she turned to Greg and said. "And Greg the master bedroom is mine."

And instead of accepting that he pouted and asked. "Why do you get it?"

She smiled and said. "Because she is my friend and I make the rules."

She smirks and before he could speak again, Nick does. "Hey Greggo if you're not happy with the room you could always take the living room."

Greg shook his head and said. "No it's cool." They all smiled, that stopped Greg from pouting further. Sara gives Nick an appreciated smile and he just gives her a short nod. She turns back to the front door and finally unlocks it then steps in and turns off the security system. The moment they stepped in this place they saw why it had a security system this was already awesome in their eyes.

They breathed a wow, it was big and they could see a lot just by standing by the front door. They stood in the huge living room just taking everything in, a high ceiling, hardwood floors, a few hanging lights, nicely decorated walls and windows to lighten the place up.

Looking around the living room first. They saw, hanging on the right side of the wall a 45 inch flat screen TV with what looked like a nice looking entertainment system. Two windows were on each side of the TV with the view of the street. And there was plenty of room to sit, one big couch, which had the bed in it, a recliner and a love seat across from it with a coffee table in the middle. Four additional comfy chairs in various spots and still a perfect vision for watching TV. There was also a couple of book shelves filled with various books and DVD's.

In the dinning area, which was straight a head of them was a table with four chairs, a more smaller window than the living room was next to a glass door for the side entrance to the deck, which they could also see the low fenced yard.

Behind the dinning room there was the kitchen, they could see a counter with three bar stools and another window but because there was wall blocking the rest of the view of the kitchen they had to walk closer to see the state of the art appliances and the sliding door to the back of the deck, which they could see some more of it and the dock in the distance.

Sara finally turns to them and said. "Now I will take you to the rooms and then show you outside." They all nodded still very speechless. Sara smiles and leads the way.

Standing from the area between the dinning room and the kitchen they turn to the left and she leads them down a medium-sized hall, which was big enough to fit two people side by side. As they were walking and passing doors along the way Sara spoke loud enough so everybody could hear. "The first door on the left is the closet where you can find a few board games and puzzles, next is room number one across from it is room number two. The Bathroom is next, sorry guys you are going to have to share it." They just shook their heads and Sara continued. "Then the last room before mine."

When they came to the end of the hall, Sara stopped, turned to everybody and said. "And this is where I am staying." She smiles then turns back to the door, opens it and walks in. When everybody else was in they could tell why Sara was smiling, this room was huge.

Greg dropped his things and hung his mouth open, the room looked like a suite from a hotel room. There was a queen size bed in front of them with a small window that they could see the forest, two nightstand tables on each side of the bed.

Looking to their left from the bed there was a door for a small bathroom, along the left wall there was another window. The wall behind them had a 25 inch flat screen TV hanging on it with a smaller surround sound system and a small bookshelf with some more books and DVD's.

To the right side of them was the Chest of drawers for clothes with a mirror attached. Another window along the right side of the wall so they could see the lake. And a small table with two chairs in front of the window.

After a few minutes Sara looks at them and said. "Great huh?"

They all look at her with a nod then She speaks again. "Unpack and I'll show you outside ok?"

They nodded again and turned around but before they took a step Greg was already hurrying out to see which room was the second best in the place.  
They all rolled their eyes and walked out. Once they were all out of the master bedroom Sara just shook her head and chuckled to herself then unpacked her stuff.

When everybody was settled in, which they found out the rest of the bedrooms were medium-sized, with a medium-sized bed. It had nightstand tables but no TV's, they had small closets, chest of drawers and one window each, looking out at different views of the property.

Sara walks down the hall and met everybody in the living room then asked. "Are you settled in?"

They all nodded and Warrick replied. "Yeah after Greg looked at every room twice."

Greg Speaks up."I wanted to find the second best room."

Nick looks at him and said. "And did you find it? Because aside from the view, they all looked the same to me."

They all snickered and Greg just shook his head ignoring them, looked at Sara and said. "Ok how about you finish the tour so we can test out this TV." He points behind him with a smile and actually Nick and Warrick both started nodding at that idea.

Sara nods back with a smile then leads them to the sliding door and walked outside then stepped away from the door so everybody could stand on the deck. Once they were out there they were standing on a nice sized deck that was partially covered. There was three sets of stairs leading somewhere, on the left side it was to a path that led to the forest, on the right side it was to the yard and straight ahead was to the dock.

There was a few sets of wicker chairs against the house with small round tables between them, a back porch swing, a BBQ and a long sized square table to enjoy the sun if it was wasn't to hot.

Sara looks at them and asked. "So what do you guys think?"

They look at her and Catherine said. "This place is amazing."

They all seconded that and Greg replied. "I would buy this place, of course if everything was included."

They laughed then Sara spoke again looking at Warrick and Nick. "How about you guys get the boat so you don't have to deal with it later." They nodded their heads and she asked. "Do you need me to come along?"

This time they shook their heads 'no' and Nick replied. "It's ok, we can handle it." Sara nodded and both guys left so one of them could drive the boat to this dock and the other could drive the vehicle back.

After they left Greg, Catherine, Amanda and BreAnna went back to the living room to test out the TV, leaving Sara and Grissom on the deck. She looks at him and asked. "You have been very quiet are you ok?"

He looks at her and said. "Yeah I'm fine this place is amazing, thanks for inviting me."

Sara gives him a small smile and replied. "Your welcome I hope you enjoy it here." He nodded, gives her a small smile then walks back in the house.

Sara watches him then sighs. She hopes their friendship can get back to the way it was or maybe more, then she shook her head away from those thoughts. That's what got them in this tense situation to begin with. She just wanted to enjoy this time out of Vegas and not worry about anything else and She was determined to do just that... or at least try. She shakes her head again and walks back inside, wondering how the rest of the vacation will be like.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: They go swimming then met a few new people, which the new guys will have their eyes on the Girl's. Which girls? Who get's jealous? We will see. Please Review.


	4. Meeting the New Guys

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting the New Guys

When Nick and Warrick came back they spent the rest of the day relaxing and pulled out a few board games to play, like Chess, checkers, Scrabble and Yahtzee.

At one point of the evening Greg was playing chess against Grissom to see if he could bet him but he didn't so Greg asked for a rematch before they leave and Grissom accepted the challenge.

When it got late they called it a night and they all slept comfortably because the mattresses were so soft they all slept like a baby including Catherine and Nick on the pull out bed.

The next morning when everybody was up BreAnna offered to cook breakfast and nobody disagreed with that. After they ate and the dishes were put away, Grissom and Sara grabbed their books that they were reading while the rest of them gathered around the TV. A few hours later Greg and company was starting to get restless.

Greg looks outside and saw that it was nice out so he looks at everybody and asked. "How about we go swimming, it looks to nice to be stuck in here all day."

They all nodded and Grissom replied. "I'll go out there but I won't go swimming." They all looked at him but didn't say anything.

The get up from their seats to go change and Grissom went to his room to change into something lighter and to grab his sunglasses.

Once everybody came out of their rooms changed, the guys had on t-shirts and swim shorts and the women had their bathing suits under their clothes.

They went outside after making sure they all had their towels. Grissom then grabbed a lawn chair from the stack that was on the deck and they all walked down to the dock talking and laughing, everybody was feeling great and at easy about being out of Vegas for few days.

When they got down there Grissom set up his lawn chair as far away from them as he could so he wouldn't get splashed and as he was getting situated, the guys took off their shirts and the girls took off their clothes reveling their colorful bikinis.

Amanda had on a pink and white one, BreAnna had on a lime green one, Catherine had a red one and Sara was wearing a blue and white one.

Sara looks at the guys and they were staring at her like they never started at her before. She raised an eyebrow and said a little self-conscious. "What? Do I got something on my face?"

Greg shook his head and said. "No it's just that we have never seen you in a bikini before."

She puts her arms over her chest and said. "You got a problem with it?" He shook his head and looks at his girlfriend.

Sara looks at the other guys and Warrick is shaking his head while looking away and Nick was still staring. Catherine looks at him and slaps him on the shoulder.

At the contact Nick gets out his daze, shook his head, cleared his throat and said. "No there is no problem."

Sara nods, satisfied, then said. "Good, now that you guys have stopped staring at me how about we start swimming?" They all nodded and was getting ready to jump in.

Sara saw that Greg was already at the edge of the dock first so she gets an evil grin, walks up to him and pushes him in the water. He landed with a big splash and everybody started laughing. He lefts his head up for air, looks at Sara and shouts. "That was so no fair I wasn't even ready."

The guys shook their heads and Nick replied. "Oh grow up Greg." And right when he stopped speaking Catherine surprises him when she pushes him in.

When he lefts his head up he looks at Catherine's smirk, he just shakes his head and looks at Greg, which he as has a smirk on his face too. Nick raises an eyebrow and they start splashing each other.

Up on the deck Warrick is laughing at the guys then looks around him and saw that the girls were looking at him with that 'your next' look so he shakes his head and jumped in before they could attack. The girls laughed and jumped in after.

Sitting in his lawn chair, Grissom was shaking his head and smiling it was nice to see his team like this and he had to admit that Sara was looking very good, but then he shook his head and thought. 'Forget it, you might have already lost your shot besides she is still too young for you and might not be interested in me anymore.' he shook his head one more time, sighed then went back to his book.

A few hours later their fun in the water was coming to a close and they laid out on the deck getting a little sun, something they didn't really get to do very often since they worked the night shift. After ten minutes they decided to go back to the house.

As they were walking up the dock music had started a few houses down. They look in that direction and see about 12 guys and girls outside, they were between early to late twenties.

The gang sees some of them getting ready to play volleyball. Others were tossing a football and the rest was sitting down in chairs on the yard but the one thing they had in common was that they were all having a good time.

Greg looks at the gang and said. "That looks fun want to see if we can play?"

The majority of them all thought why not so they nodded their heads and headed toward the 'party' house.

As they got closer a man with short brown hair that was on the left side of the volleyball net pointed to the gang walking their way. A man with dark blond hair who seemed to be the leader turned around. He smiled and it got bigger looking at the women. When the gang got there Nick said. "Hi, we heard the music and saw what was going on here do you mind if we join in?"

The man shook his head and said. "It's fine. By the way I am Tony Dinozzo."

Tony Dinozzo was 27, clean-shaven, 6'1, short dark blond hair, hazel eyes, a athletic body and a smile that was very charming.

He holds out his hand to Amanda first and smiles. She feels Greg's arm go around her shoulders. She looks at her boyfriend then looks at Tony and he still had that smile on his face and she could tell they were both sizing each other up, she mentally sighed, then to be polite she smiled back, shook his hand and said. "Hi I am Amanda."  
He nods and promised himself that he will always remember that name. Then they release hands.

As Tony was getting acquainted with everybody else Sara noticed the guy that was standing next to Tony looking at her but it wasn't the flirty look that said 'I want to get to know you' it was more like he already knew her but couldn't remember how.  
So before Tony introduced the other guys around him Sara speaks. "Do I know you?" Her team looks at her wondering what's going on.

The man standing next to Tony replied. "That's what I am trying to figure out." After a second hesitation he speaks again. "Where do you work?"

Sara answers. "I work as CSI in Las Vegas."

After another second hesitation the guy nods and smiles like he just figured it out, Sara looks at him confused and before she could speak he replies. "You are friends with Calleigh Dusequne." Sara nods still confused and he continues as he was holding his hand out. "I am Ryan Wolfe." Ryan was also 27, clean-shaven, 6'0, short brown hair, hazel eyes and an athletic body.

As Sara was taking his hand she speaks. "I'm sorry I still do..."

Ryan cuts her off. "We met once, four years ago. You were just meeting Calleigh's team at the lab and I had walked in.."

Sara cuts him off this time with a shake of the head and a smile. "Yes that's right you were a rookie cop then." Ryan nodded with a smile, then Sara continued. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's all right. You only met me once for a few minutes and I wasn't technically part of the team but that is about to change." He smiles bigger and continues. "I am about to become a CSI once I get back to Miami."

Sara smiled for him and said. "Congratulations. Calleigh didn't tell me you would be up here."

He shakes it off and said. "She didn't know, this was kind of a last minute decision.  
I had a little free time and Tony called out of the blue and invited me here and since I haven't seen him since High school and we were such good friends we decided to rent this place out for a couple of weeks with a few friends of ours." He looks at Calleigh's house and asked. "Is the house as great as I heard?"

Sara smiles and was about to talk but Greg interrupted. "It's probably better than you heard."

Ryan looks at Greg then nods. Then looks at Catherine, who was standing next to Nick and said. "Maybe I should check it out some time." After he said that Nick puts his arm around Catherine's waist and Ryan looks away while clearing his throat.

Before Tony could finish the introductions the guy standing next to Ryan speaks to ease the tension that was slowly brewing. "Hi I am Peter Hart." He was also a very good-looking guy at the age of 26, smooth face, 5'9, short brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at everybody but Grissom could sense were his smile was truly aiming at, which made him tense and bite the inside of his cheek. Before the feeling grew Peter continued, interrupting Grissom's thoughts. "I just started working with Ryan about 6 months ago."

Ryan cuts him off jokingly also feeling the tension again. "And I taught him everything he knows."

Peter just shakes his head with a smile and said jokingly. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that." They all laughed while Ryan gives him a mock glare then just shakes his head with a smile. Peter continued. "Anyway It's really nice to met you all." He said that directing to the group but most of the people standing there somehow knew that it was directed to Sara.

After the group said it was nice to met Peter they looked at the last main guy that wasn't introduced yet. He holds out his hand and just as he was about to talk Tony puts his arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture and said. "And this is McGoober."

The guy pushed Tony away while Tony is chuckling a little, since they became co-workers in Washington DC as NCIS agents Tony has always picked on him.

The guy looked back at the group and said. "Don't listen to him I am Tim McGee but most people call me McGee." McGee was also clean-shaven, 6'1, 26 years old, light brown hair and brown eyes, his body wasn't as muscular as the other three but it still looked pretty good. They all said hi.

When the remaining introductions were said they were ready to play.

As they were getting the teams together Grissom spoke up. "I am going to set this one out."

The younger men looked at him and nodded then Catherine spoke. "yeah I am too."

They nodded again and Grissom and Catherine walked away to find an area they wouldn't be in the way.

As the game started Grissom and Catherine sat down, he sat in his lawn chair and Catherine sat down on her towel. After a few minutes Catherine looks at Grissom and his eyes were on the game and she smiled to herself, she knew exactly who he was looking at.

Grissom felt Catherine staring at him so he turns his head, looks at her, raises an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

She smiles bigger and replied. "Why don't you ask her out already."

"What are you talking about?"

Catherine chuckles and said. "Oh come on Gil, how long have we known each other?"

"How do you want me to answer that? In years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds?" He smirks.

She sighs again and said. "I can tell by that look in your eyes you want to be with her and frankly I could tell for a very long time and since I know you can't blame it on your ears what other excuses are you going to come up with?" She smirks this time.

He looks back at the game and spoke. "There are plenty of reasons why it won't work." He watches Sara's team score then Peter gave her a high-five and they were smiling at each other, Grissom sighed.

Catherine witnessed that too, she shook her head and replied. "Why? Because of what you just saw." She looks at back at him and said. "Come on Gil I know that she feels the same as you do and one smile from the young man is not going to change that."

She looks back at the game and Grissom speaks again. "She should be with a young man like that, Not with some old man who can't keep up with her." He picks up his book that was on the ground, indicating he was done with the subject.

Catherine looks at him, she opened her mouth to speak but she knew it was no use, nobody could make Gilbert Grissom do anything if he didn't want to so she just mentally sighed and went back to watching the game.

A few seconds later Grissom could hear Catherine mumbling, he looks up and saw that a young woman on Nick's team was hugging him and they too were smiling.  
Grissom looks at Catherine and said. "You don't have to worry about Nick. He loves you."

Still looking at Nick she said. "Yeah I know." She looks at Grissom again and said. "but sometimes I wonder how much longer we will be together. I guess that's what makes us in the same boat because a part of me thinks that maybe he should be with somebody younger too."

Grissom shakes his head and said. "Catherine don't let my hang up's make you rethink your relationship with him. You guys care about each other and are very committed and I am sorry I haven't said this before but you two are good together. I don't think I have seen Nick as happy as he is when he is with you and I know you've never been happier." Catherine nodded with a smile and Grissom continued. "So just remember that and don't worry about outside interference. I am sure you two will be fine, ok?" Catherine nods again, he nods back with a smile then goes back to his book.

Catherine speaks again after a few seconds of silence. "Well I am not going to sit around watching those young things crawling over my man so see ya." Grissom just nods with his nose in the book.

Catherine gets up, walks to the volleyball game then asked if she could play. They accepted and put her on Nick's team, which she was very grateful for that. Then after they scored the first time since she was there, Catherine kissed Nick in front of the girls and the girls stepped back and didn't touch him for the rest of the game.

During the day and at one point before another game started Catherine could see Sara and Grissom stealing glances at each other when they knew the other one was looking and all she could do was mentally sigh and shake her head hoping they could get their act together and finally tell one another how they really feel, because like what Grissom said about her and Nick being good together, she knew they could be that too.

* * *

AN: Please Review.


	5. End of their first day

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5: End of their first day

When their day turned to the evening the gang decided it was time to say goodbye and head back to the house. They all got up from the chairs and ground that they were sitting on and after lingering looks from Tony to Amanda, Ryan to Catherine and Peter to Sara, Amanda turned to Greg, he took her hand and they started to walk toward the house behind Grissom, Warrick and BreAnna, who was already walking back. Nick took Catherine's hand and they followed them.

Sara looks back and saw that Grissom was leading the group back to the house then mentally sighed, turns back to the new guys said bye then walked off following the rest of the gang.

The new guys were watching them leave and when they were out of sight Tony looks back at his friends with a smile on his face.

Ryan looks at him and asked. "What is that smile for?"

Tony smiles bigger and replied. "I think I am in love."

The guys shook their heads and Peter responded. "We've heard this before." Tony was a playboy so every time a new girl enters his world he would say something like that, so this wasn't new to them.

"It's different this time."

Again they shook their heads and McGee said. "We also heard that one too." McGee shook his head again and walked in the house while the other guys stood next to Tony nodding their heads in agreement.

Tony sighed and said. "You guys just don't understand, It really is different."

Ryan talks again. "What ever you say man and what can you do about it anyways. The fact is she is dating Greg."

Tony just nodded and sighed they were right about both accounts but he still felt different around her and there was nothing he could do about it. He shook his thoughts away from her, looked at Ryan then Peter and asked. "What about you guys?" They both looked at him a little confused, Tony smiled and continued. "I saw something in your eyes when you each saw Catherine and Sara."

Ryan speaks again. "It may be a small crush but like I said about Amanda, Catherine is taken."

Tony nodded then they both look at Peter and his face was natural for a minute then smiles bigger, nods and replied. "I believe a crush is the same with me too." The guys smiled at him then Peter loses his and replied. "But I don't think it really matters."

Tony looks at him confused and replied. "Why not? As far as I could see she was the only woman who didn't have a man being protective."

Peter nodded and said. "Maybe not but that Grissom guy seemed to be keeping an eye on her."

Tony thinks about that for a minute then said. "Well keeping an eye on her is not the same as dating her so as far as I can see she is free to date who ever she wants and who says she feels the same way towards him? She might even thank you if you go for her before Grissom does."

Against his better judgment Peter asked. "And how do you suppose I go about asking her?"

Tony gets a bigger smile and neither of the guys liked that but listened to what he said. "Leave that to me."

"What does that mean?" He sounded worried

Tony patted him on the shoulder and said. "Chill man it will be ok." Then he looks at Ryan and asked. "Do you want me to help you too?"

Ryan shook his head and said. "Nah man I think I am going to pass. I am not going to come between Nick and Catherine they seemed to really care about each other."

Tony shrugs his shoulders and said. "Ok." then walks away and into the house.

Once he was out of sight Ryan and Peter look at each other and Peter asked. "Should we be worried?"

Ryan shook his head and said. "No. He won't do anything to harm anybody but let's keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Peter nodded and they both turned and walked back in the house.

Both of them were happy they met new people today regardless on how it turns out, if anything they have new friends and that's something they will always cherish.

* * *

After the gang got inside Calleigh's summer-house, they changed into their comfy clothes, ate dinner and hung out for a few hours but it was very tense so they eventually went to their own rooms:

Warrick and BreAnna's room

Warrick and BreAnna were in bed, she was in her t-shirt and shorts laying on his bare chest and he had his arm around her shoulders and running his hand up and down her arm.

It was quiet for a few minutes and BreAnna asked. "What do you think about kids?"

Warrick stopped his movements and said. "Are you pregnant?"

BreAnna shakes her head and said. "No but I was just wondering what you thought about them and if you wanted any. We just never talked about it before."

He nods and continues his movements then speaks. "I love kids and I would love to have one who looks just like you."

She smiles lefts her head up and pecks him on the lips then said. "I would like one who looks like you, I love you Honey."

He smiles and said. "I love you too babe."

They kiss one more time then she lays her head back down on his chest and asked again. "So just to be clear, trying for a baby is on the table now?" He nodded with a smile, turns to the lamp and turns it off then wraps her up in his arms both smiling until they fell asleep, happy and excited about their new chapter they will be starting soon.

* * *

In Amanda's and Greg's room

Amanda and Greg were turning the covers down on the bed then she looks at Greg and said. "Greg for the last time I don't like him, ok?"

Since they got back from hanging out with the new people Greg has been asking Amanda if she liked Tony.

Greg sighs getting into bed then she got in. He looks at her and said. "Are you sure?"

She gives him a smile, nods then replies. "Yes Greg." She puts her hand on his cheek and continues. "Since we have been together it has been the best time of my life and I don't want to scare you or anything but Greg I love you."

That was the first time she said that but it must have been good because he just got the biggest smile on his face then responded. "I love you too Amanda and these have been the best two months of my life too. I just don't want to lose you."

She shakes her head and replied. "Not going to happen." They smile, lean towards each other and kissed.

It started out soft and short then it grew passionate when air became an issue they pulled back and Greg said "I love you so much."

She smiles bigger, pecks him on the lips, pulls back and replied."Me too."

He kisses her on the forehead, pulls back and takes his shirt off, leaving him in his boxers, while she was in shorts and in one of his older shirts. He turns out the lamp and they both lay down.

She lays on his chest, he puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her head then closes his eyes.

After a few minutes Amanda felt that Greg was asleep, he had a very exhausting day and she thought. 'I really do love Greg but is there truly nothing going on with me and Tony?' She shook her head a second later and thought again. 'Of course not I love Greg.' She smiles, snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Out in the living room

Catherine was sitting up in the bed wearing pajama bottoms and shirt when Nick walked out from the bathroom wearing sweat pants and no shirt. She watches him walk to his side of the bed and when he got in he speaks. "So Ryan seemed nice."

She heard the tone of his voice and commented back. "So did those girls who were all over you." He looks at her and could tell she had a serious face.

He shook his head and replied. "Don't tell me you were jealous of those girls?"

The conversation that Catherine had with Grissom came back into her mind and her face changed to vulnerable and she looked away before he could see it but he must have caught it before she turned away from him because he scoots closer to her and takes her hand then speaks even though she was still looking away. "Catherine why would I want those girls when I have the most beautiful women out there? They don't even compare to you and in ten years they would only wish they were as beautiful as you." She turns her head to him and had tears in her eyes from his sweet words.

He smiles that wonderful smile that she loves, wipes the few tears away and continues. "When we first got together I told you I would never hurt you and that still rings true. I love you so much. You don't have to be jealous of anybody they are the ones that should be jealous of you."

He wipes the remaining tears away, leans forward and gives her the softest yet most powerful kiss ever. He pulls back, she looks in to his eyes then said. "And you shouldn't be jealous of Ryan, to me he is just a kid. I am 13 years older than him."

Nick nods happy with that answer then responded. "Yeah I see your point it would almost be like you and Greg."

They both get a sour look on their faces and Catherine replied. "Yeah please get that image out."

He smiles and responded. "With Pleasure." He leans to her and they kiss again,  
long and passionate. When they finally pulled back they were breathing hard and once they got their air back he spoke. "How was that?"

She smiles and said. "So much better. I love you Nicky, you do know that don't you?"

He nods, kisses her forehead, pulls back, looks into her eyes and said. "And I love you and only you." This time she smiles liking that answer, she should know that and promised herself she would never doubt that again.

She leans to him and they do a few more kisses then they pull back and both turn to their lamps and shuts them off, he lays down and she follows suit, laying her head on his chest.

He puts his arm over her shoulder, kisses her on the top of the head, both sigh in content and closes their eyes and with both of them in each other's arms they went right to sleep.

* * *

In Grissom's room

He was looking at his crossword puzzle and he couldn't concentrate because a certain person was in his head and after what he saw earlier he doesn't know why but he feels she is slipping away from him again and what she said to him almost two months ago came back to his mind. _'you know by the time you figure it out it really could be to late.'_

He sighs, well he figured out what he was feeling he just never figured out how to tell her or what to do. He sighs again, puts his crossword puzzle on the night stand table, takes his glasses off and puts them on the puzzle then turns out the lamp, gets comfy, closes his eyes and dreams what he wishes could be, Sara safely in his arms as husband and wife.

* * *

In Sara's Room

For the past 10 minutes she had been trying to get to sleep but it wasn't working, she felt the tension in Grissom the moment Peter started looking her way and what was bothering her the most was how he was acting. He had no right to feel that way since he rejected her and now she is wondering if it was finally time to let him go and move on.

She could tell Peter liked her and could tell he was a nice guy but then she sighed thinking about this because there were two problems, one she didn't know if she could trust Peter since Hank did what he did to her and two she knew she could never let Grissom go just like that.

It seemed like no matter what she is doing or who she is seeing he always pops up in her mind and more importantly her heart. She sighs one more time with frustration, reaches for the T.V. remote to turn it on. She had to stop thinking about this or she could continue to drive herself mad.

She started to flip through the channels and even though this TV had any channel imaginable she couldn't find a show she wanted to watch but when she hit the next channel up the discovery channel popped on and they were doing a segment on butterflies.

She smiles, sets the remote back on the nightstand table, lays on her side and the calming show put her right to sleep.

As she was sleeping a dream came to head, it was about her and Grissom being married and they were collecting butterflies.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Nick, Greg, Warrick and their significant other's take the boat out, Sara gets a secret admire note and Grissom is out exploring. What could happen? Please Review.


	6. Admirer

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The next morning after Sara got up and out of bed she walked down the hall. She couldn't believe she slept in till 12:15, it's been a very long time since she done that on a non work day but then she knew it was also a long time since she was that active like she was yesterday and it exhausted her more than she realized. She just ended her yawn when she reached the dinning area.

Greg smiled from the dinning room table and said. "Good morning sleepy head." Sara looks at the table and counter, everybody was there eating but Grissom.

She just smiled a little and walked to kitchen toward the coffee pot.

As she was pouring the coffee in her coffee mug Nick spoke from the counter he was sitting at. "We're going out on the boat today do you want to join?"

Sara turns to look at him, took a sip of her coffee then after she swallowed she replied. "No, you guys go ahead. I think I am going to stick around here today." They all nodded and finished up their breakfast that Catherine cooked for them all while Sara was finishing up her first cup off coffee.

After a few minutes she asked. "Where is Grissom?" They get up with their empty dishes and Sara moves out-of-the-way.

When Catherine put her dishes in the sink she looks at Sara and replied. "He wasn't here when we all woke up so maybe he went exploring." Sara nodded and started up some toast. She didn't feel worried because he probably has been through a lot more dangerous forests before.

As she was waiting for her toast Nick speaks. "Oh this is for you," He walks to the dinning room table and picks an envelope up from the middle, walks back to her and hands it to her.

She looks at it with a raised eyebrow then looks at them and asked. "Where did this come from?"

They shrugged their shoulders and Greg responded "We found it on the floor by front door. Maybe it's an admirer?"

Her heart beat was beating a bit faster on that thought and she couldn't tell you why but she immediately thought of Grissom or deep down hoping it was him. She looks up and the gang was in a half circle looking at her waiting for her to open it. She raises another eyebrow and said. "Can I have a little privacy?"

They were a little disappointed that she wouldn't open it in front of them but they had to admit that a part of them knew she would want privacy so they nodded and Warrick said. "We'll be out on the boat. We should be back in time for the fireworks." Today was the 4th of July. Sara nodded and watches the gang walk away then outside.

When the last person shut the door, Sara grabbed her toast, buttered it then walked with the plate, the envelope and her new cup of coffee to the dinning room table.  
She sets everything down then sits down, took a bite of her toast and opened the envelope, unfolds the paper and looked at the writing to see if it there could be any evidence that it was really him but it looked like it was typed and printed from a computer. She was a little disappointed but continued to read anyways.

_Hi beautiful, I was hooked the moment I saw you and I can't hide what I feel anymore so please met me in the woods at one. Your secret admirer_

When she got done her mind was racing and her heart was pounding so fast that she didn't even think it could have been anybody else but Grissom. She looked at the clock and couldn't believe that in 30 minutes she could finally have her man.

She took a calming breath then finished her toast a little faster than she had planned and had the rest of her coffee. She dropped her empty plate and coffee mug in the sink and went to her room to change.

After ten minutes of driving her self crazy on what she wanted to ware and after she finally decided on her choice she wanted to smack herself, she's never been this worried about what she wore before.

She looked in the full length mirror on the bathroom door and started to chuckle on her choice and it brought back a few memories of her younger days.

Her style in clothes and hair was just like when she first met Grissom. She had on comfortable jeans, a nice, light blue short sleeve shirt and her hair was in a pony tail. She shook her head and took her hair tie out of her hair, she didn't want to make him think she was younger. She wanted to be with him not push him away further.

After a few more seconds of looking at herself in the mirror she took another breath and walked out of the bathroom, looked at the clock on the nightstand table and saw she still had plenty of time but she deiced to walk to the forest now so that she could try to tame her racing heart.

As she was walking she kept on wondering why he wouldn't just tell her instead of going through all of this but she thought. 'It's Grissom he never does anything the simple way.' Then she smiled, she couldn't help it, soon she could have the only man she has ever wanted.

* * *

Out on the boat

They have been on Nick's speed boat for about 10 minutes now and they were having a good time, listening to music, laughing, just enjoying this time together. Nick slows the boat down and asked. "Ok who is next to drive?" They wanted to get a little driving in before they brought out the skis and inner tube.

He looks at the gang and right when Warrick was about to speak Greg said. "How about me?"

Nick was going to look away and look at Warrick but the face Greg was giving him he didn't, instead he nodded and said. "Sure Greggo, just don't kill us." They all hid their laughs but they did smile.

Greg glared at Nick and said. "Ha ha very funny."

Nick smiles and moves out-of-the-way and Greg gets behind the wheel. He smiles bigger and made the boat go and just when they were picking up speed it slowed down and stopped.

Nick looks at Greg and asked. "What happened?"

Greg shrugs his shoulders and turned the key. The engine turned, spluttered and died. After he tried a second time and the same result happened Nick looked over Greg's shoulders and saw that there was no gas, he steps back and said. "Greg you were in charge of putting the gas in the tank."

He turns to Nick and said. "I did I put the gas in the trucks and then I…." He trails off.

And Nick said. "And then you...got distracted?"

Greg looked away and they all sighed then Nick continued. "ok does anybody have a cell phone? I left mine at the house."

Catherine and Warrick both shook their heads no and BreAnna and Amanda's phone couldn't get service no matter where they stood on the boat. They look at Greg and he goes to his bag that he brought and dug through it, while the boat was rocking back and forth.

He found his phone and pulls it out, looked at it and noticed he also didn't have service but he wasn't satisfied with that so he started moving around to another part of the boat and just when the bars were showing up on his phone a wave it the boat causing him to stumble over his feet then the phone slipped out of his hands and went into the water.  
He watches it go down while the others groaned. He looks back at them and said. "uuhh sorry guys, now what?"

It was a few minutes of silence and Nick said. "You better start swimming."

He looks at him wide-eyed and said. "But we can't even see the dock from here do you know how long that swim will be?"

Warrick speaks. "Well do you have another solution?"

"No, but why me?"

Nick speaks again. "Because you're the one who forgot to put gas in the tank so ultimately it's your fault?"

Greg looks at everybody and they were all staring him down, he sighed and said. "ok geez but if I die I am coming back to haunt you all." He turns back to the edge of the boat he rubbed his hands together and right when he was just about to jump off he saw something. He turns back to the gang and said. "I may not have to jump after all, look." He points ahead of him and the gang looks in that direction and there was a boat out in the water.

Nick looks at Greg and said. "Well Greg if we can get them over here then you will stay dry...for now." Greg smiles and they all started waving their hands and shouting, hoping to get the attention from the other boat.

* * *

Back on land, in the forest

Sara walks on the trail and when she got through the first opening that's when she heard. "Hi Sara."

She turned to the left at the voice and said. "Hi Peter."

He smiled and she was itching to continue to go find Grissom but stopped that thinking when Peter spoke again. "So you got the note?"

Sara's heart sank but she hid it and replied. "You typed it?"

He moves his hand to the back of his neck as a nervous motion and spoke a little sheepishly. "Actually Tony did it without my knowledge and he told me earlier this morning what he did and that I was to met you here." Sara's heart was breaking a little at the truth, Grissom wasn't her admirer. Before she could say something Peter continues. "But what he wrote was true. Ever since I met you yesterday I can't stop thinking about you and I know that if I didn't tell you I might live to regret it."

Now Sara felt bad what she was about to say next. She walks up to him and spoke. "Peter I am so flattered, you have no idea but…"

Peter cuts her off. "I understand Sara. I knew this was a long shot. I saw how he was looking at you."

For a minute she ignored the last part of what he said and she continued. "The reason I don't think it's a good idea is because I just went through a horrible break up. I found out the guy I was seeing had a long time girlfriend and..." She stops for a minute and finally what Peter said sunk in, so she said. "Wait, what did you say?"

He smiles and said. "I see how Gilbert Grissom looked at you and I did see some of your looks but I guess I just let Tony convince me that I had a shot and I just thought maybe..."

He trails off and she continues with a smile. "If you tell me first I might fall over you like a love-sick teenager because you are younger." He blushed and looked away.

She chuckles a little, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Sorry Peter. You defiantly have the looks and I can already tell, you are a wonderful guy and any women would be lucky to be with you. It's just that to me it's a lot more than just the age and looks, if I'm not in love then it can't wo..."

He nods and puts his finger to her lips and said. "I understand. No hard feelings."

He moves his finger, she smiles and asked. "Friends? We could always use more."

He smiles, a little disappointed but he really did like her to be in his life and will take whatever she was offering him. He holds out his arms for a friendly hug. She nods and gets into his arms. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist.

As they were in the hug a person walked in the opening and stepped on a stick to make it snap. Sara and Peter get out of the hug at the sound. She turns to see the person who walked in the area, saw his hurt face then whispered "Grissom."

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Who rescues the gang on the boat? Will that embrace push Grissom further away or will it finally push them together? Please review.


	7. Finally

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter: Finally

Back on the boat

The gang must have gotten the boats attention because it was coming their way and as it got closer they could tell it was some of the guys that they met yesterday so Greg stopped waving and went to Amanda and puts his arms around her. She just shook her head and smiled but she couldn't tell if she was smiling because Greg was trying to be a protective, jealous boyfriend or because she knew the person driving the boat was Tony, she just mentally shook the second thought away as soon it got into her head.

The boat finally made it over to them and this boat was bigger then Nick's and looked a lot faster. There was seven less people than they saw yesterday and they also noticed Peter wasn't among them and they had to admit that got them a little curious on why, but knew they couldn't get any answers at the moment so they shook it off.

Tony smiles at them and said. "You guys stuck?"

Nick shook his head and said. "We ran out of gas."

Greg was thankful that Nick didn't say it was his fault, he didn't want Tony to think he was better then him, at least more then he thought. Tony nods and replied. "We have some extra gas, would you like some?"

Nick nods and as they were putting gas in their boat Ryan kept glancing at Catherine. Nick tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but put his arm over her shoulder and that stopped Ryan from looking. Catherine just smiled and snuggled closer to him, telling him that he is her man.

After the gas was in their boat Tony spoke again. "How about dropping off your boat at your place and come and enjoy the ride with us."

Nick looks at everybody and Warrick and BreAnna nodded, Nick looks at his girlfriend and she had the look that said. 'If you want to.' then he looks at Greg and Amanda, Amanda does a short nod and as much as Greg wanted to say no, he thought this could be the only chance getting on that nice speed boat so he looks at Nick and said. "yeah."

Nick looks at Tony and said. "We would love to. Are you sure?"

Tony shot a look at Amanda then looked at Nick and said. "Absolutely."

"Ok lets get this boat to the dock." Tony nodded and Nick started his boat and started going, with Tony following and the music on again.

They get to the dock, tie up Nick's boat then got on Tony's and they took off to have more fun.

* * *

Back on land, in the forest.

Grissom looks away from Sara then to Peter and said. "Sorry to interrupt, I was just getting back to the house."

Sara shook her head and before she spoke, Peter did. "You didn't interrupt." He looks at Sara and said. "I'll leave you two alone. It was nice seeing you again." Sara nodded, Peter smiled at her then looks at Grissom and said. "Take care." and in his mind he said. 'Take care of her. You are a lucky man whether you know it or not.'

Grissom gives him a short nod then Peter turns and walks away. Sara and Grissom watched him leave then they looked at each other again and Grissom speaks. "I really am sorry to ruin whatever was going on with you two."

"What makes you think something is going on between me and Peter?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "Why wouldn't there be? He is good looking, young, seems like a great guy, from what I know he is smart and he likes you. What more could any woman want?" He stops, takes a breath and said quietly but she could still hear what he said. "What more could you want?"

He starts to walk past her and if he thinks that she was just going to let him go without saying anything then he was wrong because Sara spoke after she turned around and talked to his back. "There are things that I want that he can't give me."

He stops, turns to look at her and she speaks again. "I want a guy that can make my heart beat fast just by looking at him. I want a guy who can make me feel safe and protected." She walks slowly up to him as to not scare him off. When she was closer to him she speaks looking into his eyes. "I want a guy who doesn't judge me, who thinks I am beautiful no matter what I ware or look like. I want to look in my guys eyes and know that I am as important to him as he is to me and most importantly I want a guy who could love me for the rest of my life and not just for a day, a week or a year and I want to love that guy for the rest of his."

She slowly puts her hand on his cheek and her heart was pounding. She felt him tense but she wasn't taking her hand off his cheek. She rubs her thumb up and down and continued. "I want you. Whether you know it or not you make me feel and do all those things I said. I know you love me and care about me I can see it right now but your holding back and you don't need to any more. I am right here asking to be with you, I am putting myself on the line...again."

She was praying that he didn't reject her again, her heart speeds up, if that was possible when he puts his hand on her cheek and rubs his thumb up and down and says looking into her eyes. "Your right I do love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts." He wipes her tears away and takes his hand off her cheek and puts his hand over hers that was still on his cheek then takes her hand off his cheek and said. "And that's why I can't be with you." Her heart sinks and she was shook her head with tears threatening to come down. He squeezes her hand then releases it and with sad eyes he turns away from her.

Sara finds her voice and right when he was about to walk away again she speaks loudly. "Why? Why Won't you let this happen between us? I don't get it, What do you want? Do you want me to put in simpler terms fine I am in love with you Grissom only you and have been since the moment I saw you. I have always wanted to be with you. And I am sorry that me seeing Hank hurt you that's not what I wanted but you're the one that said I needed a life. If you had asked me to have one with you I wouldn't have looked anywhere else or hesitated a second."

She had to stop because she stated to cry again, Grissom turned back around and looking at her sad face and hearing her cry was heartbreaking. He walks back to her and wipes her tears away and when she was calm enough she speaks again. "I still wouldn't hesitate but Grissom I can't keep doing this if you don't want to be with me then your going to have to let me go." Still looking into each other's eyes it was quiet for a few minutes and she took that as his answer.

Sara nodded and said. "Ok. If that's what you want. I know when I am defeated." She takes his hand off her cheek, leans and kisses him on his cheek, pulls back to look at him for a minute longer then walks past him.

The look that she gave him right before she walked away told Grissom that she was serious about not waiting anymore so he tells her something that was hard for himself to admit. "I'm terrified."

It was said softly but it made Sara stop. She turned around to look at his back and asked. "What did you say?"

He took a breath, let it out, turned to her so now they were face to face and repeated what he said. "I said I am Terrified."

Still standing were she was asked. "Of What?"

He licked his lips, let out another shaky breath and said. "Because if I allow myself to get involved with you and it doesn't work out I know how I'll be." He stops for a minute then continues before she speaks. "The moment I saw you I was a goner. You were and are so intelligent, so beautiful and young and I thought why would somebody like you be seriously interested in someone like me. I thought what you were feeling was a crush so I had to keep you at arms length for both of our sakes then when I found out about you and Hank I thought my suspicions were confirmed and I was hurt. I apologize for treating you like I did."  
Sara nodded accepting his apology then walked back up to him and took his hand.

She looked in his eyes and said. "The night I asked you to dinner you saw that it wasn't a crush didn't you?"

He nods and replied. "I finally saw it in your eyes and I knew it wouldn't be just dinner to you it would have been something more."

"Then why say no? We both wanted it to mean more."

He looks away from her and she waits patiently, he was finally opening up to her and she didn't want to do or say anything that will close him back up. He finally looks back at her and responded. "Another reason I was pushing you away was because I was going deaf."

Sara gasped and she put her free hand up to her mouth, pieces of the last few months were coming together. He hardly left the lab and he would watch the teams lips when they talked sometimes.

Sara waits again for him to continue and he did a second later. "It is hereditary my Mother had it and she passed it down to me." He sighed and finished with. "That night you had caught me off guard when you asked to go to dinner with me and I had to make an appointment for my ears and plus I was still terrified of what could happen if I lost you." He moves his head down feeling more vulnerable and bare then he had ever felt before.

Sara puts both hands on his cheeks and moved his head up so they were looking eye to eye again and said. "You don't have to feel that anymore, I'm not gong anywhere. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, no more then you do." She stops to wipe a tear away then puts her hand back on his cheek and continued. "But I believe and feel we can make this work for the long haul. I know it won't be easy but don't end us before we begin." She took another second then continued. "I still want you and only you. What you just said doesn't change that for me. I never cared about our age difference or that your body isn't like those other guys, to me you still look good. Like I said a few minutes ago I see how much you love me and if you took a moment and really look in my eyes you'll see the same thing, so I am asking you one more time please don't turn your back on us."

She stares into his eyes with her heart pounding, this was it, he had all the power and if he still pushed her away she would find away to move on. She knew it wouldn't be easy but there was nothing more she could say to convince him that she loved him with her whole heart.

He stares back into her eyes and sees the truth on everything she said. He puts his hand on her cheek and replied after what felt like the longest minute of their lives. "I can't turn my back on us no more then I can stop breathing." Sara's heart was speeding up but in a good way and Grissom continued. "Besides wanting you to be happy, all I wanted was for you to love me like I love you and I finally see that you do so if I can make you as happy as you believe I can then I am all yours."

He was still terrified but he was going to work as hard as he can and not screw up the best thing that would ever come his way because he knew there was no one better then Sara.

And just like that all the tension was washed away and a new exciting feeling filled her. She mentally sighed in relief, smiled at him and spoke. "Well now that our true feelings are out there. There is only one thing left to do."

He nods, then said in a half serious, half joking tone. "If we do, then I might not be able to let you go."

She steps closer to him wraps her arms around his neck and replies. "Is that a promise?" She smirks. She already couldn't find a better place then in his arms. He smiles while wrapping his arms around her waist.

They lean toward each other while looking in each other's eyes and right when their lips touched they closed them and their lips finally connected. When that happened a spark when off, it felt like everything was coming together.

Their kiss started out light as if they were unsure then it got passionate. They didn't know if seconds, minutes or hours past they just knew that once they needed air they pulled back from one another.

Once their air was back he puts his forehead to hers and he speaks, finalizing his commitment to her. "I do love you I have for a very long time."

Sara smiled that 'Sara' smile he loves and replied. "I love you too Grissom and that will never change."

He nods against her forehead then pulls back and kisses her forehead then said. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to go back to the house or explore."

She saw his eyes lit up when he said explore and that made Sara happy so she smiles again and said. "How about explore." He nods and she puts her fingers through his.

They look at each other's hands, both feeling this is right. They also knew that they had to talk about a few more things, like work but that will come another day, today was about them and their newfound relationship.

They finally look back at each other, he squeezes her hand and they both started walking in the forest, hand in hand just like it should be.

* * *

AN: Finally together, Yeah! Please Review.


	8. Feelings are settled

AN: Thank you for the continuing support. Here is your next chapter. A few more to go.

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings are settled

Hours later

Grissom was in the summer-house sitting on the couch with Sara's head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders. They hear footsteps and talking from the deck. Sara lefts her head up, looks in his eyes and asked. "Do we want them to know?"

He looks into her eyes and replied. "Do you?" She looks away from him and he puts his finger to her chin and brings her head back to him and said. "It's up to you." He wanted to do anything that will make her happy and if telling the team was what she wanted then he will do it.

He got his answer a few seconds later when she nodded and responded. "I do. We can trust them.  
I know we haven't really talked about what's going to happen with work but I think it would be ok for the team to know. They are our friends and they will be on our side."

Grissom nods and kisses her on the forehead then brings her head back to his shoulder and puts his arm over her shoulders again.

A few seconds later the back door opens and Greg walks in first seeing Grissom sitting on the couch so he asked. "Hey Griss, where is Sara?"

By then everybody was in the house and Sara lefts her head up from Grissom's shoulder and they both look back. They see their shocked faces and Sara asked like nothing was out of the ordinary. "You were looking for me?" She smirks.

After a few minutes of shocked silence Grissom breaks it. "What's the matter a cat caught your tongues?"

They blinked a few times then when the shock finally wore off, or at least enough to give them a proper response. Catherine smiles, walks over to them and said congratulations.

Sara and Grissom get up from the couch and received hugs from her then the rest of the gang followed suit.

When Warrick, which was the last person to finish the hugging, Greg looked at Sara and asked. "So which guy was your admirer?" They were all thinking the same thing since they noticed Peter wasn't on the boat.

Sara and Grissom look at each other then she turns back to the gang and speaks. "The only thing you guys need to know is that the only admirer that I want is standing right here." She then slips her fingers through Grissom's. Sara and Grissom look back at each other and smile. They look back at the gang and they were smiling too.

Even though their question wasn't answered they were ok with it because all they cared about was the smiling faces of Sara and Grissom.

After a few seconds of silence Nick speaks. "So Tony and his friends asked if we wanted to have a little party and watch the fireworks with them. Are you in?"

Sara looks at Grissom and asked. "What do you think?"

As much as he wanted to stay inside and be alone with her he wasn't going to shut her out of world so he nods and said. "It's ok."

She smiles then looks at everybody and answered. "Alright we're in. When are we going over there?"

Warrick speaks. "In a few hours."

Grissom and Sara nod then walk back to the couch and sat down, getting in the same position they were before the gang showed up. Grissom was feeling eyes on him so he looks at them and asked. "What?"

They shake their heads and Greg replied. "Seeing you two like this is just a little weird. It will take some time getting use to."

Sara lefts her head up from Grissom's shoulder again, looks at Greg then said. "Then you better start Greggo because this site will happen a lot. Especially while we are still here." She smiles and puts her head back on Grissom's shoulder and goes back to watching TV with her smile getting bigger by the second. Grissom looks at them and smiles too then goes back to the TV.

The gang looked at each other and smiled for them especially for their boss. They all silently agreed that they will keep their relationship a secret if that's what would be asked of them then they left the living room to change clothes for the party.

* * *

Two hours later

They all left the summer-house to go to Tony's rented summer-house and this time Sara got to hold hands with Grissom and you couldn't find to happier people.

Once they got to the house and on the deck the back door opened and they were greeted by some of Tony friends. They walked in the house and besides not having a side door this house had the same style as the one their staying in, but had less expensive items in it.

There was music playing and a baseball game on mute on the big screen TV.

Grissom and Sara went in the living room to watch the game, Warrick and BreAnna went to talk to the only other married couple there and Nick, Catherine, Amanda and Greg went to were the dancers were and started dancing.

Later in the party Amanda started to get thirsty so she told Greg that she was going to the table to get some punch and he just nodded. She smiled at him and walked away. She gets to the table and grabs a plastic cup and as she was pouring the drink she hears. "Hi Amanda."

She looks to her right and said. "Hi Tony, how are you?"

He smiles, gets his drink then said. "I am good, How are you?"

"I'm fine."

They both take a drink and it was a few minutes of silence then Greg comes to the table, looks at both of them and said hi to Tony then looks at Amanda and said. "Ready to dance again?"

"I'll be right there." He smiles, kisses her cheek and goes back to the crowd.

Amanda looks at Tony and said. "I had a feeling you want to say something."

Tony nodded and spoke. "You love him?"

Amanda looks over at Greg and he was dancing funny, whether he was meaning to or not it was unclear but it made Amanda laugh. She looks back at Tony and replied. "I do. People might think we don't have much in common and my other friends probably wonder why I am with him but my love for him trumps all that negativity." Tony nods and takes a drink then when he pulls the cup down Amanda continues while looking at him. "I do want to be honest with you though. We both know that there is something between with us but I want you to understand nothing could ever happen at least romantically."

He puts a hand on her shoulder and replied. "I do understand I just hope we can be friends."

She raises an eyebrow and asked. "Really? you can do just friends. You don't strike me as the kind of guy to be 'just friends' with somebody."

Tony found it amazing that Amanda picked up on that, Greg's skills must have been rubbing off on her. He nods after a second of hesitation. "Your right I don't normally have 'just friends' but in this case with you, I can make an exception. That is if you want to."

Amanda nods with a smile and said. "I do. So friends?" She holds out her hand and looks into his eyes, he looks into hers, smiles, nods and they do a hand shake. They pull back slowly and after one more look she turns and goes back to dancing with Greg.

He sighs while losing his smile then hears. "Didn't work out very well did it?"

He looks behind him and talks to Peter. "Nope. And I take it my plan didn't work for you?" They didn't have time to talk when Tony and his friends came back from boating so this was the first time today that they got to catch up.

He shook his head, shrugged his shoulders then said. "It just wasn't meant to be with Sara. They love each other so much nothing is going to stand in their way. I am just glad to have another friend." Peter looks at Tony and he gives him a sympathetic look then Peter continues. "And I guess you have to get use the fact that you and Amanda are going to be just friends now, right?"

Tony shook his head and said. "Now don't count me out yet."

Peter gets a worried look and asked. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No of course not. I'm not gong to stir anything up if that's what your thinking. All I am saying is it's not over until they say 'I do.'"

Peter was going to say something but Tony had already patted him on the back and left with a smile on his face. He watches Tony walk away then shakes his head. Knowing Tony wasn't a danger to Greg and Amanda's relationship but hoping he would just let it go because it would only end in heartbreak whether Tony would admit it or not.

His own thoughts were interrupted when he heard. "Are you ok Peter?"

Peter turns to look across the table and replied. "Yeah Sara I'm fine, it's just Tony." He stops then shook his head again and replied. "Never mind."

Sara just nods and reaches for two plastic cups, looks at him and asked. "This punch isn't spiked is it?"

Peter chuckles and replied. "No." She smiled and poured the drinks.

Peter got himself something to drink then looked at Sara and asked. "So how are you? I saw you and Grissom come in together holding hands, I take it everything worked out?" Sara got a huge smile and that confirmed it for him so he replies. "Congratulations."

Sara nodded and said. "I'm sorry that.."

He cuts her off. "No don't be. But I do hope he makes you happy."

Sara smiles again and replied. "He does and you will find that happiness too, just keep looking."  
Peter nodded then Sara picked up both cups, told him she will see him later and left the table.

He watches her leave then sighs sadly. He will probably always wish something could have happened between them but he will not ruin her happiness. He sighs again then goes and joins in the fun.

Sara walks in the living room and saw that Grissom wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, she used her observation skills looking around but when she couldn't see him she turns around, walks through the crowd then goes outside on the deck looks to her left and sees him sitting down in a wicker chair.

She walks up to him and said. "Here."

He looks at her, grabs the cup from her and said. "Thanks Sara."

She nodded and sits down on the other wicker chair and he speaks again. "I felt so out-of-place in there. As you can tell I am not the youngest person in there in fact I am the oldest." He sighs takes a drink and looks away from her.

She sets her cup down on the deck, gets up from the chair, walks up to him, bends down in front of him, takes his hand, which makes him look down at her and talks again before she could. "I don't want to put you through this. I will more than likely feel out-of-place most of time especially in this kind of environment and I will probably always be the oldest one in places like this. You shouldn't have to come out here and be with me when you could be in there having fu…." He gets cut off when she gets up and puts a finger to his lips. She moves her finger, takes his drink and sets it on the deck then sits in his lap sideways.

She looks into his eyes and said. "I feel out-of-place in there too. In fact the only place I feel comfortable is when I am at work, with you and sometimes at home. I don't need to go to these parties to have fun. I don't need big crowds, I just need you and there is no way that after I got a glimpse on how it it's going to be with you that I am just going to let you push me out of your life again. Your just going to have to deal with me in your life because I am not going anywhere." She smiles at him then finishes with. "And besides I am not really in my twenties anymore either so we can be old together." Sara smiles again.

Grissom shook his head and chuckles a little, puts his hand on her cheek and said seriously. "Well Sara my dear, you are far from being old." He stops and she was going to speak but when she could see Grissom wanting to continue she waited and after a minute he did. "I just don't want you to be missing out on anything or make you feel old at a young age because of my awkwardness around big crowds."

Sara thinks about that for a minute then said. "Then how about we make a deal."

He raises an eyebrow and said. "What kind of deal?"

"How about when we have time we get out of the house and got to a club, a bar or anywhere for that matter so you won't feel bad about me missing out on anything and we both can be out-of-place together, ok?"

Clubs and bars weren't really her scene either but it was the best compromise she could come up with that would ensure him that he wasn't holding her back on anything.

"Ok it's a deal." Like he thought earlier he would try to do anything for her, even as far as going way out of his comfort zone, heck he was already doing that by starting this relationship with her.

She smiles and replies. "Good."

They look into each other's eyes and he gets serious again. "I do love you. You know how much?"

She smiles again and replied. "You love me as much as I love you and that's pretty huge."

He smiles and they lean toward each other and let their lips touch. They kissed for a few minutes but was interrupted when Greg said. "Oh, do we have to see this every time you two are alone?"

Sara and Grissom pull back, look at Greg and Grissom asked. "You have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend?" Sara smiles at the word and so does Grissom.

Greg shook his head and spoke without thinking. "As long as I don't lose my food." The moment those words came out of his mouth he shut it.

Sara gets off of Grissom and asked. "Greg, you think me kissing my boyfriend is sickening?"

Greg watches Grissom get up and he goes behind Nick and Warrick, those two shook their heads and Nick said. "No Sara he doesn't think that at all, do you Greggo?"

Still behind them Greg says. "No, Sara I don't."

Sara nodded and said. "Good now that we got that covered what's going on?"

Catherine answers that. "The fireworks are about to start and I think we should get the best seats."

They all nodded and started walking to the grass. When they sat down the men sat down behind their women and each of them had their back to their men's chest and once those arms wrapped around them they all felt safe, protected and warm.

A few minutes later when the rest of the people were out the fireworks started going off and they had a wonderful time watching them.

When the grand finale was done they got up from the ground and the gang said their thanks and started walking back to the house but Catherine, she looked at Nick and said. "I'll met you at the house ok?"

He could tell she needed to talk to Ryan so he nodded then asked. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" She nodded, he kisses her on the cheek and walks with the gang. Catherine watches him for a second then looks at Ryan.

She smiles at him and said. "Listen Ryan I…."

Ryan shook his head and said. "You don't need to say anything. I know I never had a shot with you it is very obvious that you love Nick."

"I do. He is the most wonderful man I know and I know that you won't have any trouble finding a wonderful women yourself."

Ryan smiles and said. "Thank you Catherine I hope we can continue to be friends."

She nods and brings Ryan in to a friendly hug then when they pulled back she replied. "I would be honored to be your friend. You take care Ryan and good luck in the future."

Ryan smiles and replied. "You too." She smiles again, steps back then turns around and started walking back to the house.

He watches her leave then sighs, he gets startled when he feels a pat on the shoulder, he looks at Tony and Tony said. "We'll it looks like none of us got our girls."

They nodded and sighed then Ryan replied. "What is it with those men? How did they get so lucky?"

They shrug their shoulders and Peter replied. "I don't know but when you figure it out let me know ok?" Then he turns and walks in the house.

Ryan looks at Tony and said. "Do you think we will see them again?"

Tony shock his head and said "I am not sure." He didn't really know if he would ever see Amanda again but he was hoping he did.

Tony and Ryan both walked back to the house with their thoughts on the same thing, their vacation took an unexpected turn.

After Grissom and company got in the house they changed into their sleeping ware then they all sat down in the living room and talked about work and how it was going to be, Grissom said he was not going to play favorites just because he is dating Sara and nothing was going to be kept a secret because he was going to take care of the lab director and Ecklie himself.

When they got done with that conversation everybody told Sara and Grissom about their day.  
After a few more house of just talking they called it a night and everybody went to bed.  
Grissom walked Sara to her bedroom, kissed her goodnight then she went into the room while he went to his.

* * *

Two Hours later

When there was a knock on Grissom's bedroom door, he puts a book marker in his book and said. "Come in."

The door opened and Sara peaks her in head in and said. "I can't sleep."

He smiles while putting his book on the nightstand and said. "Come here." She smiles back at him.

While he takes off his glasses and puts them on top of his book, she walks in the room, shuts the door behind her, walks up to the bed, lefts the blanket up and crawls in then lays down with her back to him. He shuts off the lamp, lays down behind her while wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissed her head and lays his head down.

She snuggles in his arms and both sighed in content, feeling like they have done this a long time.  
They said their I love you's, closed their eyes and feel right to sleep in each other's arms just like they have been wishing for.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Last full day at the summer-house. Please Review.


	9. Their Last Days

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is your second to last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Spending the day inside

The next morning Sara woke up feeling very rested, even more than she felt yesterday. She hadn't felt this rested in a very long time, she might even go as far as saying in her whole life and when she looked down at his arms around her she knew why, it was because she was safely in his arms the whole night. She smiled as she felt Grissom shift behind her. She saw in the corner of her eye that he was leaning to see if she was awake.

When he saw that her eyes were open he leaned down, kissed her cheek and said. "Good morning dear."

She smiled bigger at the endearment and whispered. "Good Morning." She started to turn around to face him so he releases her enough for her to move.

Once they were laying face to face she puts her hand on his cheek and he asked.  
"Did you sleep well?"

She smiles while tracing her finger on his lips and replied. "The best sleep I probably had in my life. I don't think I could sleep without you next to me anymore."

He kisses her finger then slips his fingers through hers and responded. "It's the same with me. I think we're stuck together."

She moves his hand to her lips and kisses it then asked with as smirk. "Is that a promise?" He smiles, remembering she used that line yesterday.

He leans toward her and right before their lips touched for their morning kiss they heard a scream.

They wasted no time, they jumped out of bed and practically jogged to the door and opened it. When they stepped out so did Greg and Amanda from their room which was across from his. They stop in the doorway and Greg has his eyebrow raised and a look that said 'Why was she in there?'

Grissom and Sara just shook their heads, they didn't have time to talk about it.  
They ran to the living room with Greg, Amanda, BreAnna and Warrick following.  
When they got in the living room they see Nick and Catherine kissing.

Grissom asked. "What was that scream?"

Catherine and Nick pulls apart and she said with the biggest smile. "We just got engaged." She holds out her left hand, showing off her nice engagement ring.

After sighing in relief and their heartbeat slowed down they walk up to her, looked at the ring then looked at the couple and Warrick was the first to say. "Congratulations."

Catherine looks at Nick and they smile at each other than look at their friends and both said thanks. Warrick smiles and nods then after everybody else said congratulations Greg speaks. "Glad that was solved." Then he looks at Grissom and asked.  
"Now would you mind telling us why Sara was in your bedroom?" Greg raised an eyebrow again while everybody else gasped then looked at Sara and Grissom.

Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Would anybody like breakfast?"

He walks to the kitchen and Sara spoke. "Well Greggo it's really none of your business why I was in there." She smirks and follows Grissom in the kitchen.

Catherine and Nick get out of the bed and all of them stood in the dinning room staring at the back of Sara and Grissom wanting answers, they were CSI's after all.

Finally the two of them turned to the gang, Sara sighed and said. "Fine. Even though it's none of your guy's business I'll tell you. I couldn't sleep so I went in there to get a good night's sleep, ok?"

Before she turned back to the refrigerator to get some orange juice Catherine asks. "And did you?" She said that in a way that asked them if that's all they did.

Grissom speaks this time. "Yes Catherine she did and so did I. Can we drop this now?"

They could tell that Grissom was getting embarrassed, even though nothing happened. He was uncomfortable when it involved his personal life and nothing was more personal than who was in his bed.

They finally nodded and Catherine speaks again. "Sorry. This is just new to all of us. From now on your personal business is yours, right guys?" She looked at the guys and they nodded.

She looked back at Grissom and he said. "Thanks. Now do any of you guys want breakfast?" Everybody nodded and Grissom told them that he will make pancakes and they were satisfied with that.

They went back in the living room to watch a little TV. When they were out of earshot, Grissom turns to Sara and she leans to him and pecks him quickly on the lips then speaks. "I didn't get my morning kiss."

He smiles then said. "You can join the gang if you want."

She shook her head and walked to the last bar stool by the counter and said. "If you don't mind I would like to watch you."

He nods then responded. "That's fine." They smile at each other one more time then he starts on breakfast.

Throughout the cooking they would sometimes look at each other and smile again, they just couldn't help it. This wasn't only new for the team, it was also new to them but they could tell they will enjoy it every step of the way.

As breakfast was being made the gang noticed the clouds were getting darker outside and by the time they finished eating a big rain/lightning storm hit and it knocked the electricity out. They pulled out the candles and lamps for light then brought out the board games again.

At one point Sara and Grissom ended up playing scrabble against each other while the rest of the gang watched with amusement. They were all smart but they felt they were no match to them so they choose to sit back and watch.

Sara ended up winning and of course she was a little smug that she got to beat the famous Gil Grissom and he was a very good sport about losing to her but he told the team if he heard one laugh or joke he would give them decomps for the next two months, they weren't sure if he was joking or not so they kept their mouths shut just in case.

When scrabble was put up Greg asked if he could have that rematch chess game against Grissom and he said ok. When the game was coming to a close and there was only a few remaining turns left Grissom had to make a choice. He shots Sara a look and she gives him a small smile. He looks back at the game, moved his chess piece and waited.

He looks at Greg's face as he was looking at the board thinking of his next move then saw him get a very big smile on his face. Greg moved his chess piece, looks at Grissom and said. "Checkmate."

"Congratulations Greg, you played well." Greg nods and hand shakes Grissom's hand, stands up from the chair he was in then turns to everybody else and they were congratulating him.

Grissom watches them for a minute with a smile then he gets up and sneaks outside for some air.

After Sara hugs Greg she looks around and didn't see Grissom inside so she took a chance on finding him outside.

She steps out on the deck and sees Grissom sitting down in a wicker chair to her left and under the cover, while the rain kept coming down. She walks over to him and he watches her until she is beside him. He opens his arms and she gets in his lap.

When she was comfortable and his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, she spoke. "Are you ever going to tell him that you let him win?"

"Nah let him have his moment, He deserves it."

She smiles then couldn't help but pick on him. "It seems you were a little unlucky with the board games this week. You didn't win much."

He puts his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "That maybe true but I believe I am the biggest winner than anybody else on this earth because I get to be with you." He kissed her cheek and just held her.

Sara's heart was melting at those words, if this was just a preview of Grissom's romantic side then she knew she was going to enjoy being with him more than she thought. She stopped her tears before they came out and snuggled closer, if that was even possible. He kissed her cheek and they just sat in comfortable silence with only the rain hitting the roof making noise.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and when Sara and Grissom came back in the house they made sandwiches since there wasn't much they could make at the moment.

Eventually the electricity came back on but it was still raining so they all got comfortable on the couch, love seat and Greg and Amanda snuggled on the recliner then they put on a few movies. When it was getting late they decided to call it a night.

This time Grissom told Nick and Catherine that they could have his room since he was going to sleep in Sara's and when they got on their sleeping ware they all went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Grissom wakes up first this time, he looks down on his chest and she was still asleep. He smiles and kisses her head, this is how he wants to wake up every morning, Sara in his arms. He lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes he hears. "What's going to happen when we leave here?"

He opens his eyes back up then replied a little frightened. "I want to be with you, isn't that what you want?"

She moves her arm up to his chest and lays her chin on the back of her hand, looks at him and replied. "Of course that's what I want. What I mean is what's going to happen with work?"

He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and said. "Well like I told the gang yesterday I don't want to keep us a secret like we are doing something wrong, I want everybody to know. Catherine will have to do your evaluations or we end up on different shifts."

Sara doesn't even think about that answer. "Then I would want Catherine to do my evaluations. I still want to work with you."

He puts his hand on her cheek, rubs his thumb up and down then said. "Ok, we'll talk to Catherine again and I'll let the lab director and Ecklie know what's going on when we get home. Is that all right?" Sara nods, scoots up to his face, they lean toward each other and kiss.

When they pulled back she said. "I love you."

He pecks her on the lips this time, pulls back and said. "And I love you. It's still early Lets stay in bed for a little bit longer." She smiles and scoots back down and lays on his chest again.

She puts her arm around his waist and he puts his arm over her shoulders and they lay in bed for a little bit longer, both hoping every morning was like this.

* * *

When they finally got out of bed and out in the main rooms everybody was already up and fed, waiting for them to get breakfast so they could take the boat out on their last day with the whole team.

After Sara and Grissom had their breakfast and changed they were ready to go boating. They spent two hours out in the water and since it was a nice day some of them went skiing and tubing.

When their time was up Nick dropped everybody off on the dock while he drove the boat to the load/drop off place for the boats since his stuff was already packed.

Once the gang walked up to the deck they saw Tony just stepping on the deck. He smiled and said "Hey we are getting ready to play a game of volleyball you want to join?"

Before Greg can speak, Grissom spoke. "Sorry Tony but we are leaving today."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you all." They all shook their heads and Amanda and Tony shared a friendly smile then he turned and left.

Grissom looks at the group and said. "Nice Man." Greg shook his head and walked ahead of them while the rest of them chuckled and followed him inside.

They packed their stuff, cleaned the house the same way they found it, locked doors, windows, turned off appliances then walked outside.

Sara set the security system and stepped outside then pulled out her keys and locked the door. She turned around to walk to the vehicle and saw that Grissom was standing there smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He holds out his hand and she took it then he said. "Be sure to tell your friend thank you."

"For what?"

They started walking to Nick and Catherine's vehicle and he responded. "For changing my life by letting me be here."

She smiles back then said. "I will but shouldn't you thank me too for even inviting you along and allowing this life changing event?" She smirks.

They stop at the back door on the driver's side, he smiles that smile she loves, brings her closer and said. "In that case. Thank you Sara for inviting me along and already showing me how wonderful it could be with you. I am looking forward to being an us outside of this world we created."

She puts her free hand on his cheek and replied. "Me too." She brings him closer and they peck each other on the lips.

They pull back, he sighed and said. "Well let's head back, we have things to do and rest before the start of shift." She nodded then he lefts her hand that was still in his and kisses it, opens the back door for her and after she squeezed his hand she gets inside the vehicle, he shuts the door and walks over to the other side.

Once he was in and buckled, Sara looked over at Grissom and he was looking back at her they smile at each other then she reaches for his hand and slips her fingers through his both thankful they took this trip that changed everything and looking forward to what comes next.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: Will be the last chapter but a sequel is planned. Please Review.


	10. A change in the relationship

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is your last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: A change in the relationship

One year later

When they had gotten back from their vacation they talked to the lab director and Ecklie about their new relationship, and like Grissom predicted Ecklie's good mood didn't last, he demanded that they had to be split up in different shifts but the lab director overruled him. So they still got to work with each other providing they kept it professional at work and they were nothing but professional because they didn't want to do anything that will put their cases in danger, not that it was easy being that close to one another and not kiss or hold hands but they did what they had to do to make it work.

Even though they had pretty much slept at each other's places every night since they had been together they didn't officially move in with one another until six months into their relationship. As much as Sara wanted to move in with him sooner she wasn't going to rush him and scare him off, she wanted to do this at his pace and it paid off. You couldn't find two happier people, they seemed to always have a spring in their step and a smile on their faces every time anyone saw them.

Their relationship wasn't the only one that changed, Warrick and BreAnna introduced a happy healthy baby boy 2 months ago, Nick and Catherine got married 7 months ago and Sara's friend Calleigh and Horatio got married 4 months ago. Nothing really changed between Amanda and Greg except they were happier.

Now Sara and Grissom are spending another fourth of July at Calleigh's summer-house but this time it was just them. They had come up to the house earlier that day and now Sara was sitting on the couch with the TV on but not really watching it, she was anxious on what Grissom was doing. When they got there he gave her strict orders to stay away from any windows or doors that looked out on the Deck, it was hard for her but she listened.

After another 30 minutes the sliding door opened and Sara looked back and saw Grissom walk in the room. She stands up but doesn't move.

He walks up to her and when they were face to face She speaks. "Now can I go out there?"

He smiles and replies. "In a few minutes." She groaned like a impatient kid. Grissom chuckles and responded. "You can be a little impatient sometimes can't you?"  
Even after one year of being together he is still finding the little things that make Sara tick and was enjoying it everyday.

She smiles a little then replied. "I think on some things I can pretty patient, if you ask me." Automatically he knew the meaning to her words. She was pretty patient waiting for him, no matter how long or hard it was.

Then she looks away shyly and he brings her chin back to him and she speaks looking back in his eyes. "Sorry. I really want to know what your up to. You have been very secretive since we have been up here."

"I know and everything will be revealed soon." She sighed finally accepting defeat. He wraps his arms around her waist and continued. "I believe it would it be worth the wait."

She nods while wrapping her arms around his neck and replied. "I'm sure it is."  
He leans toward her, pecks her on the lips then wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug. She hugs him back and smiles.

Ever since they had become a couple Grissom liked to always have some form of contact with her, obviously after work though. And besides the kissing and cuddling, hugging him was her favorite form because she always felt safe and protected in his arms, just like she knew she would.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Grissom whispers in her ear. "Was I worth the wait?"

Sara smiles bigger, pulls back just enough to look into his blue eyes and responded. "You were worth the wait and more."

Everything she knew this man could be, he was and more. Of course he still had his frustrating side and he still could be the same workaholic before they became a couple, just like her at times but overall there wasn't a single day she would regret on being with him, things were better and brighter with him around.

He smiles that smile she loves then they lean back to each other and kissed again.  
After a few moments they pulled back and he looked at his watch then looked at her and said. "Ok it's time."

She steps back so she was fully out of his arms but just as she was taking a step he puts his hand on her arm softly to stop her. She looks back at him with a questioning look. He smiles again and holds up something. "But first I want you to ware this."

She looks at the item in his hand, looks back at him and asked. "A Blindfold? What are you up to?"

"Humor me please?" She looks at his adorable pout and knew she couldn't say no.

She sighs and said. "Ok." His face turns back to a happy one and as he steps behind her and ties the blindfold over her eyes she said. "But this better not be some weird experiment."

The one thing Grissom hasn't changed was his love of experiments and no matter how gross they were she would never change that of him because she loved him just the way he was. She may choose to not be involved in a lot of them but she would never discourage him on doing them.

Grissom kissed her on the cheek and said. "It's not I promise." She just nods and he guides her to the kitchen and outside to the deck then they started walking straight ahead.

When Sara realized the direction he was taking them she said jokingly. "So your taking your blindfolded girlfriend down to the dock, should I be worried?"

He whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me?

Before they get to the stairs to take them to the dock she stopped her feet, making him stop in turn, she puts her hand on top of his, which was still on her shoulder and said with sincerity. "With my life." Which was true, she would also protect his life with hers. She feels him kiss her on the back of the head then they started walking again eventually going down the stairs to the dock.

After taking their time getting there because Grissom was so careful with her, they finally made it to the end of the dock. He looks around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, turns her around so she his facing the house, whispered in her ear to close her eyes, he kissed her cheek then took the blindfold off and told her to open her eyes.

When she did, she gasped, up on the deck were lit tiki torch's. Guiding the path to the end of the dock were lanterns, to the right there was a blanket, pillow and champagne with glasses next to it. She turned to look at the horizon and the sun was just setting, it was one of the most romantic moments of her life.

She gets out of her thoughts when she hears an airplane flying by, she looks up and saw it had a banner. She read what it said, smiled and said. "That is so sweet somebody is asking Sara to mar..." She stops when she realized what was happening.

She turns back around and Grissom had one knee down on the blanket, holding a single diamond ring. She puts her hand up to her lips to try and stop them from trembling.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, took her left hand and said. "I was hopping you would say that and I am kind of hoping for another answer. So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and said with emotion. "Yes. I'll marry you."  
He smiles, slips the diamond ring on her finger and she helps him up. When they were face to face again, he puts his hand on her cheek and they look into each other's eyes seeing the love they have for each other then finally their lips touched.

When they pulled back from their passionate kiss, they put their foreheads together to catch their breaths. Once they did Sara pulls back from him still amazed by the set up.

She looks back at him and asked. "How did you get all this stuff here?"  
She would have remembered if he had all this in the car with them and also knew not all of it would have fit.

He looks at her with a smile and said. "You could thank Horatio and Calleigh for that."

She smiles while shaking her head and replied. "That's why they came to Vegas last weekend."

He shakes his head, puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "It's not the only reason. Calleigh wanted to see if you were as happy as you said you were and also gave me permission to marry you."

She looks at him wide-eyed and asked. "You asked her?"

He nodded and responded. "Yes and the guys. They are the closest to family that you have." He wipes a few tears off her cheek and continued. "And after a few threats from them...well as you can see they said it was ok."

She sniffles, puts her hand on his cheek and replied. "That was the most sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me, actually all of this. Thank you."

He removes his hand from her cheek, takes her hand off his cheek, kissed her knuckles, looked into her shinning eyes and replied. "You are welcome." She takes a step closer to him and kisses him softly.

They pull back slowly and after he kisses her on the forehead she asks. "What happens next?"

He walks over to the blanket and pillows, fixes the pillows, sits down so they are behind his back, holds out his hand and said. "Now we wait."

She raises an eyebrow, takes his hand and before she could talk the sound of a firework hit the air. She looked back and since it wasn't quite dark yet it was kind of hard to see. She shakes her head, looks back at him and as he was helping her sit between his legs she speaks. "Some people are so impatient."

Once she was comfortable he smiled, kissed her head and replied. "Maybe we should teach them about that."

"We could do that but it would probably go in one ear and out the other on some of them."

He nodded, kissed her cheek and said. "Probably. They just don't understand that some things are worth waiting for." She smiles again remembering their earlier conversation and she just nods in agreement.

It was a few minutes of silence except for the water hitting the deck softly then he puts his chin on her shoulder and speaks. "You know I felt it."

"Felt what?" She turns her body so she could look back at him after he moved his chin.

He replied. "When I was out here setting up I felt that you were anxious."

She asked surprised. "Really?" He nods and she continued. "Wow. So you might say our connection is getting stronger then."

This past year they became so in-tuned with one another that sometimes a question was answered before it was asked or they felt each other's emotions when something happened but it was only when they were around each other and Neither one has motioned this before, until now that is.

He looked at her surprised and asked. "You believe we could feel each other's emotions?"

She smiles and asked. "Well you just said you felt my anxiety right?" He nodded and she continued. "Then yeah I do. It might not make sense to people and they probably couldn't understand it but when it comes to us I like to believe in the unexpected."

He smiles at her response and happy that she felt the same way as him then asked. "How far do you think this connection could reach?"

She shrugs then smirks as she speaks. "I could go on the other side of the world and test it out."

He shakes his head, wraps both arms around her and replied. "No. Because I already know I'll miss you."

She nods with a small smile and replied. "Me too." She pecks him on the lips and continued. "So I guess the answer to your question can't be answered." He nodded again and she continues. "Just know that no matter how far apart we are I'll always feel connected to you."

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Those sentiments are the same to you." They lean toward each other and kiss.

When they pulled back they look into each other's eyes and he was about to ask if she was as happy as he was but she beat him to it. "I am so happy with you I don't ever want it to end."

He shakes his head. "It never will." He wipes an unexpected tear away and still looking into each other's eyes he continued with a whisper. "I love you."

She leans toward him and whispered back. "I love you too."

As their lips touched the fireworks shot in the air but they were to engrossed in being in each other's arms and feeling their connection grow stronger to hear anything around them. And in the back of their minds they were wishing for the day were they could become husband and wife.

* * *

AN: Once again thank you for the support on another story, I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said last chapter a sequel is planned and I'll start posting it sometime this weekend or early next week so be on the look out, if interested. Take care and Enjoy the rest of your week. Please Review.


End file.
